


Open Secret

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Open Secret - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Set in the same universe as Christmas Cookies, Grounded, and On the Road. Bayley and Sasha tell their friend about their secret relationship.





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts).



“I am SO pissed right now,” Sasha Banks raged as she paced back and forth.

 

“Sash, I’m fine!” Becky Lynch tried, for what felt like the hundredth time, to calm her friend down. Of course, this time wasn’t any more successful than the others.  

 

“That was so fucking stupid of Nia! She knew we were supposed to lose out there, all she had to do was go down when she felt you grabbing her from behind. Instead, she just starts throwing bombs? What the fuck?!” Sasha stormed. 

 

“Sasha! Calm down,” Bayley scolded her as she dabbed at the blood on Becky’s face with a washcloth. She and Sasha had met Becky the moment she’d made it backstage and had hustled their friend off to the trainer's room right away.

 

“No! We SHOULD be angry about this!-” Sasha began to say but Bayley cut her off.

 

“If you don’t stop yelling then someone is going to come in here and then you’ll get in trouble, Becky will still be bleeding, and nothing will have changed,” Bayley said calmly. Sasha’s nostrils flared at this but there nothing that she could really say to this, Bayley was right and they all knew it.

 

After taking a few moments to visibly collect herself Sasha blew out a breath and said: “Its nice to see you Becks, it’s been too long.”

 

“It’s nice to see both of you two, just wish it hadn’t taken getting punched in the face to make it happen,” Becky joked before wincing painfully, Bayley had just pressed the washcloth against her already swelling eye. They were silent for a while before Bayley asked the question they had all been thinking. 

 

“Do you think Nia meant to do it?” she asked quietly.

 

“No, at least I don’t think so,” Becky said with a shake of her head.

 

“She could be jealous of you Becks, you’re the hottest thing in wrestling right now,” Sasha said darkly.

 

“Nia wouldn’t do that,” Bayley said quickly, though even she wondered if she was trying to convince herself as much as the others.

 

“It doesn’t really matter much though does it?” Becky asked before Sasha could respond. She was tired of the argument already and, frankly, didn’t really want to deal with the implications of what Sasha had been suggesting right now.

 

“You’re right, I’m just glad you’re OK,” Bayley said as she set the washcloth aside and removed the gloves she’d been wearing. She then turned back to the kit she’d opened and withdrew an ice pack which she tossed at Sasha. “If you want to break something, break this,” she said with a grin. Sasha gave her a nasty look but proceeded to snap the icepack with a bit more gusto than was strictly necessary before tossing the pack to Becky.

 

“You two are adorable you know that?” Becky laughed as she pressed the rapidly cooling pack against her face. 

 

To her surprise, both Bayley and Sasha exchanged a quick nervous glance at this. Becky looked on in interest as the glance turned into a long, and obviously significant, stare. As she watched Bayley and Sasha had an entirely silent but still very insistent exchange. When this had gone on for awhile she cleared her throat.

 

“Uh, I can go if you two like,” she said awkwardly.

 

“No!” Bayley almost yelped, before she caught herself and added in a more normal voice: “No Becks there’s actually something we’d like to tell you.” 

 

“Okay…” Becky said with a frown. She was again surprised when Sasha walked quickly to the door and locked it, looking guilty as sin the entire time. When neither Bayley or Sasha spoke after this Becky let the silence stretch for a minute before she asked: “Umm, guys? Did you want to tell me something? Please do, you’re kind of freaking me out.”

 

“Sorry,” Sasha muttered as she looked down at her feet. Which, while Becky appreciated the apology, didn’t actually do anything to provide her clarity.

 

“Still waiting, ladies,” Becky prompted her friends. She then watched as Bayley and Sasha exchanged one last glance before Bayley walked over to stand next to Sasha. When she arrived she took Sasha’s hand in hers.

 

“We...wanted to tell you that…” Sasha started to say but her voice faltered.

 

“Sasha and I are together!” Bayley blurted. Her face and Sasha’s were so full of nervous tension that Becky couldn’t help but laugh. Of course, this hadn’t been the reaction that her friends had been hoping for and both look scandalized. 

 

“No, no, really ladies I’m sorry,” Becky said as she tried to calm down, laughing actually hurt her face. When she was more under control she said: “It’s just...it’s funny to me.”

 

“What’s funny?” Sasha demanded indignantly. In response, Becky gave her and Bayley a pitying look.

 

“Girls, I know we don’t get to see each other much anymore but do you really think Charlotte and I haven’t known about you two?” Becky asked in a voice that mixed amusement and exasperation. Both Bayley and Sasha were looking at her as though she’d just sprouted wings.

 

“I…” Sasha said.

 

“We…” Bayley added. Becky laughed again at this.

 

“Honestly, you two are so precious. We’ve known for weeks,” she said as she hopped down off the table and walked over to her friends. Putting a hand on each of their shoulders she smiled at them and said: “And I know I speak for Charlotte when I say we’re both so happy for you two”. When her friends both beamed at her she rolled her eyes and waved both hands saying: “Well go on then you two, let's see a kiss!”

 

It was the best kiss of Bayley and Sasha’s life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble at the request of Ao3's #1 superfan: ClexaAloha
> 
> Hope you like it Clex! I got both characters you wanted in it ;)
> 
> If you have a request please hit me up here on Ao3, on Tumblr at AttackPlatypus, or by email at: attackplatypusbooks@gmail.com


End file.
